Rugrats and Arthur: Tommy and D.W.'s Birthday Party/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Rugrats and Arthur: Tommy and D.W.'s Birthday Party. *(Rugrats/Arthur Theme Song & Title Card) *Tommy: Oh!, Hi!, We're The Characters from Rugrats! *Arthur: And Hi!, We're The Characters from Arthur! *Chuckie: Guess Who's Birthday it Is, Today! *Kimi: Today is Tommy and D.W.'s Birthday! *D.W.: Me and Tommy are So Excited!, I Love Parties!, I Love Parties! *Buster: And All of The Cartoon Characters are Coming Over to Celebrate! *Phil: So, Tommy and D.W., Are You Two Excited That Today is Your Birthday? *Tommy and D.W.: Yeah! *Tommy: We're So Excited! *(Doorbell rings) *Francine: Oh!, That Must Be The Doorbell!, Coming! *(Door opens at The Nickelodeon characters) *Lil: Look!, It's The Nickelodeon Characters! *Muffy: Hi, Nickelodeon Characters! *Nickelodeon Characters: Hi, Rugrats and Arthur Characters! *SpongeBob: Happy Birthday, Tommy and D.W.! *Tommy: Thanks, SpongeBob! *D.W.: Come On In! *(Doorbell rings) *Angelica: Hey!, More Guests are Here! *Brain: Who Could That Be? *(Door opens at The Nick Jr. characters) *Susie: It's The Nick Jr. Characters! *Binky: Hi, Nick Jr. Characters! *Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Rugrats and Arthur Characters! *Thomas: Happy Birthday, Tommy and D.W.! *Blue: (Barks Happy Birthday!) *Dora: Feliz Cumpleanos! *Tommy: Thanks, Dora, Blue, and Thomas!, That Was Very Nice! *(Doorbell rings) *Dil: Guests!, More Guests! *Sue Ellen: Who Could It Be? *(Door opens at The PBS Kids characters) *Chuckie: Hey!, It's The PBS Kids Characters! *Fern: Hey, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Rugrats and Arthur Characters! *Big Bird: Happy Birthday, Tommy and D.W.! *Elmo: Yeah!, Happy Birthday! *D.W.: Thanks, Big Bird and Elmo! *Tommy: Come On In! *(Doorbell rings) *Kimi: Oh!, More Guests! *George: Coming! *(Door opens at The Playhouse Disney characters) *Phil: It's The Characters from Playhouse Disney! *Arthur: Hi, Playhouse Disney Characters! *Playhouse Disney Characters: Hi, Rugrats and Arthur Characters! *Mickey Mouse: Happy Birthday, Tommy and D.W.! *Tommy: Aw!, Thanks, Mickey! *D.W.: Come Inside and It's Fun Inside! *(Doorbell rings) *Lil: More Guests! *Buster: Coming! *(Door opens at The Pixar characters) *Angelica: Hey, Look!, It's The Pixar Characters! *Francine: Hey, Pixar Characters! *Pixar Characters: Hi, Rugrats and Arthur Characters! *Woody: Happy Birthday, Tommy and D.W.! *D.W.: Thank You Very Much, Woody the Cowboy! *Tommy: Come On In! *(Doorbell rings) *Susie: Oh!, Our Last Guest is Here! *Muffy: Let's See Who It Is! *(Door opens at Alex Bratten) *Dil: Alex Bratten! *Chuckie: It's Alex Bratten! *Brain: Hey!, He Lives in Sterling Heights, Michigan With His Bratten Family! *Binky: Hello, Alex Bratten! *Alex Bratten: Hi, Rugrats and Arthur Characters!, Happy Birthday, Tommy and D.W.! *Tommy: Thanks, Mr. Bratten! *D.W.: Come On In! *Alex Bratten: Thanks! *Muffy: That's Everyone! *Tommy: Hello, Everybody!, Welcome To Me and D.W.'s Birthday In Arthur's House! *D.W.: We're Gonna Have So Much Fun Today! *Kimi: There's Gonna Be Birthday Party Games, Yummy Cake, and Make Wishes! *The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: Ooh! *Brain: And, There are Gonna Be Even Presents! *The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: Wow! *Arthur: So, Tommy and D.W.!, Do You Both Know What You Want for Your Birthday? *Tommy: Do You Know, D.W.? *D.W.: No!, Do You? *Tommy: No! *D.W.: Hey, Arthur!, Me and Tommy Don't Know What We Want for Our Birthday! *Arthur: You Both Don't Know? *Tommy: No! *Phil: What are We Gonna Do? *Buster: Hey!, Let's Ask Blue! *D.W.: Great Idea, Buster! *Tommy: Could We Get Blue Over Here, Please? *Arthur: Hey, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Yes, Arthur?) *Arthur: Tommy and D.W. Don't Know What They Want for Their Birthday! *Tommy: Yeah!, Me and D.W. Have No Idea! *D.W.: Hey, Blue!, What Do You Think Me and Tommy Want for Our Birthday? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Lil: Oh!, That's A Great Idea! *Binky: We Can Play A Birthday Game of Blue's Clues to Figure This Out! *Arthur: Blue is A Genius! *(Song Starts) *Arthur: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause That's A Really Great Game! *Rugrats, Arthur, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, and Pixar Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) Category:Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:Rugrats TV Show Spoofs Category:Arthur Spoofs Category:Arthur Spoof Category:Birthday Specials Category:Crossovers Category:2020 Category:Transcripts